The present invention relates to spa covers, and in particular to assembleable spa covers comprising a plurality of molded foam sections.
Spas are commonly owned and used to obtain the relaxing benefit of heated circulating water. Spa temperatures may be as high as one hundred degrees Fahrenheit. Either heating a spa to such temperatures, or maintaining such temperatures, may require a substantial use of power. Various spa covers have been devised to retain heat in spas, thereby saving power, and maintain temperatures suitable for use without extensive delays. Unfortunately, due to the size of known spas, a single piece cover is generally to large and heavy for easy manipulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,192 for “Spa or Hot Tub Cover,” describes an insulative cover which folds along a center line to reduce size and improve handling characteristic. The '192 cover comprises a vinyl cover over a foam core. The cover of the '192 patent still must be handled as a single unit and is of a size suitable for a typical spa, and therefore is quite heavy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,031 for “Three-Piece Portable Spa Cover,” describes a cover which separates into two or more sections. The sections span across the spa, and are joined by “hinge-like” structure. The sections are made from molded plastic and filled with foam beads. Unfortunately, because the cover sections span across the spa, they are large and cumbersome to handle.